


Our Own Getaway

by Midgard_writer



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgard_writer/pseuds/Midgard_writer
Summary: Mike thinks his life can go back to ‘normal’ after a rich client saves him off of the highway. Soon, however, he finds that this lawyer takes it too far- especially with the beautiful eyed hustler in the same situation. Mike and the new boy must escape his toxic grasp, all while forgetting their baggage and rediscovering themselves- and each other.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy!

The last thing he could fully remember was being along that Idaho road. His thoughts were all over the place and he felt sick. Tired. Alone. That’s why it felt odd to wake up in a soft bed. Mike opened his eyes halfway as he adjusted to the white ceiling. He noticed the dark frame of the canopy bed overhead. The world around him was full of color and the richest of items. It’d been a long time since he’d slept with someone who owned a full gold framed mirror and silk sheets. Then again, when did he sleep with someone? 

“How the fuck did I forget that I slept with a client?” he mumbled to himself as he sat up. 

Narcolepsy had been a strain on Mike’s whole life. It was a bitch to deal with and, quite honestly, he couldn’t take it. However, there had been a lot more to deal with as of late. Mike got out of the bed and tried to stay still on his feet. He walked towards the window, moving past the thin, white curtains. Mike saw a stretch of beautiful houses, made for those with money. The grass was green and the flowers were planted all around. The cars in the driveways were ones Mike could never think of affording. But they were just right for Scott. 

Mike looked onward, eyes on the road. He couldn’t help but think of that heartbreaking bastard. He trusted and loved that man more than he could admit. Never had he been in love the way he was with Scott. He didn’t know if he could love again. And to top it all off, Bob was gone. His death was the cherry on top. Mike clenched his fists as he walked to the mirror. He looked at himself up and down, thinking of how his life had spiraled so far down. His heart was caked in pain and he wished it would just stop. He had to find relief for all the shit he went through. Judging by the room and the neighborhood, Mike was in for a ton of money that might just be a temporary relief. 

“...We have to be in Dallas by tomorrow night,” a female voice said from downstairs. 

Mike looked to the black door on his left side. He forgot about his troubles and focused on the voice. Curious to see his client, to see if he could recognize their face. He stepped onto a red carpet, realizing that he didn’t have shoes on. That’d be another objective- find his shoes. He saw five doors down the long hallway, each black with a gold doorknob. This was obviously a rich house and, he hated to admit it, but he could get used to this. 

“Are you sure you can’t come with us?” the voice asked again.

“I wish I could, dear,” a man’s voice brought up,” but Mr. Parker needs me for a case. He’s suing a multi million dollar company and I have to be there.”  
“Well, we’re gonna miss you.”

Mike walked over to the stairs, where the dark railing was almost like a gate to Hell. He leaned his head and peered down the red carpeted stairs. He saw a tall, blonde woman talking to a man with dark hair. He looked older and had a bit more girth than the woman, but he stood below her. Of course, she wore heels and she stood straight up, but he still seemed short. Taller than Mike, with snake eyes and a grin he saw in his nightmares. His clean shaved face sent chills down his spine. He seemed creeped out by such a man. Before he went downstairs, a hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him back into another room, similar to the one he woke up in. The two looked to the stairs, but then went outside to say their goodbyes. 

“Hey!” Mike was on the ground, pushing the hand away,” What the fuck, dude?”

“You’re not supposed to go downstairs until Polly and the kids leave,” a young Polynesian man said,” I thought you’d know how to hustle.”

Mike studied the young man that pulled him back. He was tan and tall, with eyes that reminded the young man of the ocean. One was blue and the other green, the waves coming through both. The messy brunette hair had yet to be combed and his hands were now helping Mike up. They were soft, he had to admit, and his fingers were as fragile as a butterfly’s wing. Odd, but the dirty blond boy didn’t comment. The other young man’s face softened as he looked into Mike’s eyes. 

“You didn’t know,” he sighed,” I’m sorry. All men are different, and yet, I wouldn’t know. Hell, you might not even be a…”

“Yeah,” Mike nodded,” Most are. It’s usually the women who hide the men. Their husbands tend to get mad and go after hustlers. They usually bring a shotgun or two. It all depends. I’m Michael Waters, by the way. Call me Mike.”

“Michael Grant Kalani,” Michael smirked,” You can be Mike- i’ll be Michael.”

“Out of all the men in the world, I meet one with the same name as me,” Mike laughed,” Don’t tell me you’re from Portland either.”

“Dunmore, Pennsylvania.”

“Ah, the East Coast. Why would you come out to-?”

Michael answered that they were in “East End”, a small gated community near Portland. Mike was unconscious the entire ride here. When they found him, his belongings were done and (if both men had been honest) they thought he was dead. When they realized that he wasn’t dead or a drunk, Michael took sympathy on him. He knew what waking up in a new world felt like. He’d been there before. Mike sat down on the man's bed looking all around.

“Now, who did I sleep with to get in a place like this?” He questioned.

“So you are a hustler,” Michael laughed softly,” Truth is, you didn’t sleep with anyone. Mr Arendalle and I found you. He was bringing me to his home for the weekend, you know, while the family’s away. I’m a- he’s coming.”

Mike heard the sound of footsteps outside. Michael nodded to him and he stood, the two coming to the door and opening it to reveal the man Mike saw downstairs.

“Hello Mr Arendalle.”

“Polly and the kids are gone, Michael. It’s Roger for now.”


	2. Chapter 2: The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! There is bad smut in this; bad as in that I can't really write smut.

“Now that the family’s away,” Roger said,” we can get into the business.”

The living room was as expensive as the bedrooms. Mike had never seen a rug with silver and gold stripes, laid out perfectly under an ivory table. The entire house cost more than cocaine on the streets of Manhattan- of course, the Waters boy wouldn’t personally know. But it all cost an arm and a leg. Roger sat in the big leather arm chair, drink swirling in his hand, in front of the boys, who were on the couch. Michael sat to his right, his back straight and hands folded neatly on his lap. Mike slouched to the left, holding a cigarette Roger had offered. He inhaled the smoke before leaning in, wanting to know some answers. 

“Before we get into that,” he said,” I think I should at least know who you are before I know your business.”

“Smart man,” the older man nodded with a laugh,” The name’s Roger Arendalle.”

Mike knew the name. He was a famous lawyer outside of Portland. He’d been the most expensive of his business, and many cases won. He face was on every bus bench and billboard about twenty miles from the community. Mike never needed his services so he never bothered to care- but perhaps he had to now. 

“Mike Waters-” he said softly, keeping the tone,” Now let me ask you something. I was on the side of the road, unconscious, and apparently my shit got stolen. I was just some stranger to you. Why pick me up, drive me here and keep me in an unfamiliar surrounding?”

“You were a young man that needed help. Michael saw you and begged that we help you. And who am I to say no to my favorite hustler? Not only that, but I was dropping off a coworker at his own home.”

Mike glanced over to Michael, who gave a soft smile. He wanted to thank the other boy, but kept his focus on Roger.

“Tell me, Mike, do you remember a Martin Fender?”

“Sure I do,” he nodded,” He was….he was one of my first clients. He would always pay in singles and apologize for it, but Martin was sweet. He stopped coming to me after he married a French girl.”

“He’s one of my own now,” Roger laughed,” A great lawyer. When he saw you on the side of the road, I swear he leapt out of the car. He was gonna call some guy named Bob but he didn’t answer...so we just took you home and put you in my bed.”

Mike didn’t mention that Bob died. It was easier to keep quiet than to spill his emotions out. Roger didn’t notice that something was wrong- but Michael must have, for he kept his eyes on the other boy, watching the cigarette fiddle in his fingers. Mesmerizing, in a way.

“How long have you been a hustler, Mike?” Roger asked as he took a sip from the whiskey, shivering slightly at the bitter taste.

“Few years, I guess, sir.”

“I prefer Roger when we’re not in...business. Anyway, the same goes for Michael. He just started hustling, and I couldn’t help but find myself making deals with him. He usually stays at my lake house- as a part of our agreement- but since my wife and kids went to visit her mother, we decided that we needed some time together.”

“I apologize for ruining your time then,” Mike went to stand up, but Michael’s hand grabbed the young man’s, causing them to make eye contact.

“Roger actually has a deal for you,” Michael mentioned.

Mike went to argue, but Roger begged him to stay. Being as though he didn’t have another place to be, he sat down and glanced over to the other boy. Though he didn’t say a word. 

“Michael and I have been doing the same game for over three years,” while I love being with him, it gets...boring, at times. We haven’t had a chance of pace in the time we’ve been ‘together’. So, when I heard you were a hustler, I was relieved.”

“So, you want me?”

“I have eighty thousand dollars stored away. You each get half and, if everything goes well, I think I can arrange a room for you at the lake house?”

Mentally, Michael pled Mike not to take the deal. Not because it was his job to be a part of Roger’s life, but for reasons he couldn’t confess out loud. Even as they looked into each other’s eyes, Mike was focused on the money and a place to stay. He needed something to go right in his life after everything had faded into nothing. He was feeling hopeless, and this was a sign that things were getting better. He looked to Roger, who had an eager face, his fingers twitching slightly as he anticipated the answer.

“You have to understand one thing, Sir- Roger,” Mike said,” I have narcolepsy. I could be in the middle of having sex or whatever and- I just want you to understand what I’ll be putting you through if you still want this deal.”

“Of course I do. Martin told me about your condition, but I’m willing to give you a chance. Who knows? We might get along well with one another. If you’re interested now, I’d like a little something to celebrate.”

Roger slid Mike a small stack of hundreds. Both boys eyed the cash, but Mike leaned in to see it closer. Six hundred dollars? Jesus, this man had money to spend. However, Mike could use the money, and at the end of two weeks, perhaps he could find a place where he belonged. Mike took the money and stood up, along with a smiling Roger. He rubbed his hands together and led Mike to the closest room without windows. Michael sat in silence, eyes on the table. He knew, whatever the new boy did for Roger, it wouldn’t be enough. He would always be hungry for more. 

The men shoved into the closet, Roger kissing Mike’s lips. Mike noted how rough the man’s lips were and how the smell of whiskey mixed with body odor made him want to gag. Nonetheless, he was still getting paid and that was all he could ask for. Mike fumbled around the buttons of the lawyer’s clean shirt, trying not to think about the smell. The man’s hands went up Mike’s shirt and onto his smooth back, gently massaging as he kissed his neck. His large hands felt so familiar, but Mike couldn’t put a finger on it. The way he massaged made the boy’s mind wander. Who had that been like?

“Let’s take it a little further, Mike,” Roger whispered, sweating as the boy fully ripped off the man’s shirt. 

His body was soft in places, including his chest. He was not the type of man most young men thought of when they were alone on summer nights. And the hair covered almost every inch. Hairy guys had paid the most money (being that the ‘normal’ people always avoided them). Mike could recall the countless times when a hairy guy complained afterwards about not being able to find anyone because they refused to shave. Personally, Mike wasn’t into chest hair, but money was money. His fingers ran across Roger’s chest as he pushed downward. Roger stood against the door, panting slightly as his hands went through Mike’s hair. He knew what was coming, and he couldn’t fucking wait. Mike got on his knees, reaching for the buttons of Roger’s pants when he noticed a scar just above his belly button. It looked a few years old, but it still brought a heavy feeling to Mike. He knew who Roger reminded him of.

Scott.

Soon, Mike could feel the emotions override. He was staring at the scar, reminding himself of lost love. If Scott had the same feelings, if he hadn’t stayed in Italy- if he had been Mike’s, he wouldn’t have to do this. He wouldn’t have to continue hustling and feeling as though he were alone. He would be happier. Roger noticed Mike had stopped.

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked softly, but with venom in his voice.

Mike staggered back, leaning against the closet’s wall. His muscles were tensing up at the thought of that rich boy that just left him. He felt his heart breaking all over again, wondering how such a simple thing could remind him of his pain.

Michael was in the living room when Roger ran in. He was still shirtless and his button had been undone. The young man stared, curious as to what was going on. However, he could see the fury in the older man’s eyes as he stepped forward. He knew things hadn’t gone well, but the man was still quiet. 

“After you put him on the couch,” he said calmly,” go to your room. I’ll be waiting there with the red leather whip.”

Michael knew he was in for something...hellish. He felt sick to his stomach as Roger walked off. He’d been used to this by now, but the pain he endured was exhausting. He wished Mike had run away when he had the chance. He wouldn’t wish the work Roger did to him on anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with college- but enjoy!

Mike opened his eyes as he laid on the couch. His back was stiff and his head ached, but his mind was clear. He still remembered where he was. Though he wasn’t sure he should be there. Mike tried to sit up as he stretched, still feeling a bit tired. His stomach growled softly, his hand gently fled to it. He knew he was going to have to find something to eat. He hopped off of the couch and walked towards the back room. He swore he saw a kitchen when he and Roger had snuck to the closet. 

Mike entered the glass countered, marble tiled kitchen. He walked past the cabinets and straight to the fridge. He swung the door open, pleased to find such a bounty. He poked around, trying to find something to eat. He finally picked up a bag of grapes and shut the door. He threw a couple of grapes in his mouth before he noticed Michael sitting at the table. The boy was swirling a cup of jasmine tea (the Waters boy could tell just by the wafting smell). Mike almost dropped the bag, to which the other boy chuckled at.

“Didn’t mean to scare you, Mike,” he said sharply.

“Mind if I join you?”

Michael was pleased and a bit shocked that Mike gave an offer. Roger always walked off when they were done together. He never even stayed to chat. Michael smiled and gestured to the abundance of seats. Mike thanked him and took the seat across.

“Want some tea?” Michael asked. 

“No thanks,” Mike yawned,” Jasmine tea’s not my thing.”

“Are you a straight whiskey drinking kind of guy?” Michael asked playfully.

“Nah, but my mom used to drink a lot of jasmine tea. I swore her body was fifty percent jasmine tea. The smell takes me back a bit far, I guess.”

Michael understood and offered to make something else for Mike. Mike refused, stating that he didn’t want to be a bother. But Michael could never see it that way. As he made him some green tea, Mike’s mind traveled onward, watching the other boy with slight fascination.

“You don’t think it’s gonna get confusing having two Michaels, do you?” he asked.

“I don’t see why it would,” Michael said,” If we stick to the whole Michael and Mike thing that Mr- sorry, Roger- brought up.”

“Even so,” Mike looked up,” Do you mind if I call you Grant?”

Michael shook his head with a smile. Mike thanked the other man for the tea. The warmth overtook his shoulders as he closed his eyes. The flavor was rich, and he hadn’t had tea like this in a long time. Michael could tell. As they sat across from each other, trying to think of what to say, Mike saw a picture of the family. Roger had an arm around his wife, their daughters and sons sitting tightly together. They looked happy.

“Why does Roger want to have two of us when he seems like he has a happy marriage?” Mike asked, curious about the man.

“He does have a happy marriage,” Michael sighed, sipping his tea,” I could never figure it out myself. Polly has no clue and neither do his kids. Well, his oldest does. I know he does.” 

“Even if she knows, it seems as though she doesn’t fight it. Like a good mom…”

“I wish my mom was like that,” Michael laughed lightly,” Do I have a story there.”

Mike leaned in slightly, wanting to hear what the other boy had to say. He knew what it was like to have a fucked up family situation. He knew it was strange to open up to...well, a stranger. Michael knew he had to talk to someone, for Roger wouldn’t listen.

“My mom’s from Pennsylvania,” he explained,” She met my dad on a college campus. He’d come from Hawaii. They’d only known each other for a week before I was conceived. They didn’t want to raise a child and they were gonna put me up for adoption. Then my step-grandma stepped in. She told my mom that she’d take care of me and, when they got out of college, my parents could raise me. Of course, they bailed on me last minute.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Mike said, unsure of really what to say.

“You shouldn’t be,” Michael leaned in his seat,” My grandma was the best thing that happened to me. Everytime I would ask about mom and dad, she’d steer away from it and make me play some games. Then I’d hear her yell at my parents in the other room, begging them to come and talk to me. Of course, it never happened, but I always understood. Even if I didn’t show it.”

Mike could understand his friend’s viewpoint. He’d been through a lot with his family, especially his mother. He could recall the times he spent with her, trying to forget the world around them. There were times when they grew close, having a bond and Mike knew that he had her to rely on. Anymore, however, that wasn’t the case anymore. Michael noticed the boy became quiet, and showed a sympathetic face.

“You okay?” he asked softly.

“Huh?” Mike snapped his head towards Michael,” Oh, yeah. By the way, I’m sorry for coming in and taking Roger like that-”

“Oh, please don’t be,” Michael insisted, swirling the stirrer in his tea,” I don’t mind giving Roger up for a few nights a week. I have a lot on my mind and time to myself is exactly what I need.”

Mike nodded, though he still felt guilty. He knew what it was like to have someone take his pay away. He could recall a fight with Tony Morris, a younger hustler, when- Mike found his story floating away when he noticed Michael’s arms. Though he tried to cover them with his thin hands, Mike saw several bruises on his arm. The mix of black and blue danced on his skin, along with a few scars. Michael noticed that the other boy was looking at his arms and hid them right away.

“We should get some sleep,” he stated, taking his cup to the sink,” Roger’s probably going to want us to be up and at it tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Mike sighed as he stood up,” Thanks for the tea. Guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Mike walked off, holding the cup shakily in his hand. Michael was too genuine to be a hustler. He saw a kindness in his eyes that had not existed in the eyes of others. He gave too much of a smile to be subjected to such a life. He felt his face heat up at the thought of Michael, or Grant, rather, as he entered his bedroom. As he got ready for the night, all he could think about was the young man. Perhaps his kindness was the reason for his running thoughts. That had to be it. It couldn’t be anything but a friendly connection. After all, life still goes on, he told himself as he tossed onto the bed, but he could not get used to living without Scott. 

Two days passed, and Mike was more exhausted than ever. His sexual favors for Roger were easeful, but the man was quick. The lawyer’s urges were not demanding, but he was a beast in some ways. He ripped off clothing and shouted nonsense as they fucked. But it didn’t matter to Mike. He was getting paid and that was all he could ask for. 

After Roger gently pulled out of Mike, the two threw themselves onto the bed. Mike was breathing heavily but he kept his voice down. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he felt like he had to throw up. The smell of sweat from Roger’s bare chest nearly killed him. The heat nearly suffocated the poor boy. Yet, he turned to look at the older man, who was already calming down. 

“Sir,” he started sleepily.

“What is it, Mike?” 

“I appreciate you being so gentle, but why is it that-?”

“Oh, nevermind,” Roger insisted as he sat up, buttoning up his shirt,” We can talk about it another time. Right now, I just need you to rest. Can you do that for me, Mike?”

Mike nodded, knowing he was going to need the rest. He could feel his body tense up as he closed his eyes. He was tired and sick all at once. He hated when emotions mixed together so easily. It brought him to a state where he could not take the overwhelming feeling anymore. While he closed his eyes, Roger was out and getting ready again…

Mike stood on the highway again. The sun was setting and all around him was nothing but the outdoors. He walked along the road, confused as to what was going on. He looked down the road, only to see Scott standing at the edge. He had one thumb out and his eyes straightforward. Mike called his name, but he said nothing.

“Scott?” he asked loudly, walking towards him. 

Scott did not answer. Instead, he put his arm down and began to walk away. Mike’s heart raced as he called his friend’s name out again. It grew louder and louder as Scott began to disappear from his sight.

“Scott!”

Mike awoke with his back muscles clenched. He saw the moonlight grace the bed but all he could do was keep quiet. He needed to pause and take a minute to think about his situation. He no longer had to worry about a home or finances. Though he couldn’t forget all that hurt him, Mike could get some relief. Or an attempt to be relieved. 

The man got out of bed and out of the room. He needed to get a drink before his throat dried up. As he walked to the stairs, he noticed the bathroom light on. No big deal- just one of the guys. It wasn’t the light that bothered Mike. It was the crying that came from inside that scared him. Quickly, he knocked on the door and the crying ceased.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

“M-Mike?” Michael choked out.

“Grant?”

Immediately, Mike came in, his eyes widened with fear. Michael sat in the clawfoot tub, looking to the boy. His tears made his eyes puff out, shaking slightly in the warm water. On most of his skin, Michael was desperately trying to cover bruises, scars, bite marks and what Mike could only assume was a cigarette burn. He knew he felt sick, but he had something else to deal with now.


	4. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Shh, shh, it’s okay.”

Mike was doing his best to calm Michael down. He had been shaking ever since he got out of the bathtub. He insisted that he was fine, but the Waters boy knew better. He could tell how anxious his friend was. He did not blame him, but he was getting angry. He sat Michael at the kitchen table, making sure he could feel comfortable while tea was being made. Michael was sniffing and shaking, trying to calm himself down. Mike quickly made the jasmine tea, despite feeling overwhelmed and just a bit nervous. 

Michael had never seen such kindness. Mike was doing his best to get his friend to calm down. He made the tea and went upstairs. The taller boy allowed Michael to lean on him. Michael felt just a little more secure as he was helped to his room and laid on the bed. Michael continued to softly cry, eyes on the cup Mike handed to him. Mike sat on the bed.

“Shh,” Mike said softly,” it’s alright.”

“I keep thinking that,” Michael sniffed,” but it just keeps getting worse. I have nowhere to turn.”

“You do now.”

Michael’s tears shone in his eyes. He decided that he really did have someone now. He set the tea aside as Mike begged for him to tell the truth. He had to protect the new hustler.

“Roger...has been doing this...ever since I came to work with him,” Michael breathed heavily,” Mike, he has dark desires. He wants to hurt me because it’s what makes him feel alive. When he gave me my first bruise, I was scared. He- he told me it was what he wanted most. He wanted to be dominant over me. He said he loved me, Mike. I’d never been in love and I thought he cared.”

It was a common mistake for hustlers to fall in love with clients. Some stopped doing their work for money and just for the feeling. To feel like they weren’t alone- even though they had been. Mike was angered, though he didn’t show it.

“Why doesn’t he do that shit to me then?” he asked, somewhat defensive for his friend.   
“Because he wanted two different men,” Michael sighed,” You see, he’d always been rough with me. He’d let his sexual frustrations out on me because he knew his wife would never want it that way. I was the one to vent to. When Polly’s away, he needs that sort of place to let out the sweet tensions. He wants someone to be gentle with, but not with me. He says he doesn’t want me to get the wrong idea about…”

Michael began to cry again. Mike wondered what he was going to do. He felt as though he was being used. He felt as though both boys weren’t safe. He knew it was none of his business, but Mike saw Roger’s harmful intentions towards Michael. He knew it was wrong and that he had to stand up for what was right. Mike gently placed his hands on Michael’s shoulders, looking him in the eye. 

“Listen,” he said softly,” We’re getting out of here. I’m gonna call a cab. You pack up everything you need to and meet me downstairs, okay?”

“But Roger…”

“Roger is a dickhead,” he whispered,” he doesn’t deserve anything great. And you don’t deserve the shit that you put up with. You’ve done it long enough and that takes so much guts. God, I wish I’d been here sooner.”

Mike’s compassion took Michael by surprise. They soon went their separate ways to pack, while Mike called for a taxi. He knew he had to be quiet so they would not wake up Roger. Mike knew he needed money to pay for the cab and whatever else they would need. He nervously glanced to Roger’s room and decided that he had to go in. 

He opened the door gently. He saw Roger fast asleep on his bed. His body twisted in the bed, snoring loudly. Very romantic. Mike looked around, hoping to find some cash. When he saw an envelope on the dresser, Mike snuck over and snatched it up. He made sure the man hadn’t woken up before he left. The boy gently closed the door and looked at the envelope. “M and M’s pay” was sloppily written. It wasn’t stealing if the money was meant for them. He quickly opened the envelope and peeked in it. 

There were thousands upon thousands of dollars in that tiny envelope. Feeling excitement in his veins, Mike tucked the envelope away and grabbed his bags. The cab’s horn honked as Michael ran outside, Mike dragging his own bag. Roger heard the noise and woke up, hopping out of bed. He thought it was Polly and the kids coming home early. He needed to hide the boys. When he saw them outside, however, anger raised in his chest.

“You bastards!” he screamed as he ran out of the room.

“It’s okay, Grant,” Mike told his friend,” Just get in the cab and don’t worry about him.”

Michael nodded and hopped into the seat. His bags were at his feet as he watched Mike come in as well. He slammed the door as Roger came outside. The cab driver asked where to, and Michael mentally panicked.

“The nearest bus station, please,” Mike said quickly.

The driver nodded and sped down the street. Roger screamed at the two, shaking his fist at them. Both boys leaned back and took in every bit of comfort the taxi could offer. Michael looked to his new friend, trying to find the right words. What could he say to the one man that had gotten him out of a terrible situation. Finally, after silent tears subsided, he glanced over to Mike, who was staring at his feet.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Protecting me,” Michael shrugged,” getting me out of that mess.”

“Hey, I would want the same thing done for me. And besides, that kind of stuff is dangerous to be around. Now, we should worry about where we’re heading to, right?”

Michael nodded and sat closer to Mike, still feeling insecure. But he had a feeling that everything was going to be okay.


	5. Bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Mike looked at all the different places they could go to. They went as far as Wyoming and that was it. He looked at the times and different places while Michael sat with the bags just a few feet away. He watched Mike carefully speak to himself, pointing to a place and time, then slinking back. He wondered silently, waiting for something to pop out at him. He looked to Michael with a smile on his face.

“Well,” he said,”Where should we go?”

“I don’t know,” Michael sighed,” I mean, we have a lot of options, and we could always go our separate ways. I’d rather stick with you, if that’s alright.”

“Of course it is. Grant and Mike are roamin the country in search of a place for our own. Let’s think- What’s the one place we would kill to be at right now?”

They both pondered for a minute. Michael wandered back to his old home. He thought about his step-grandma and all she’d done for him. Despite the hardships and the awful life he led there, Michael missed Pennsylvania. He hadn’t spoken to the old woman in forever and hadn’t made contant, which he always felt bad for. He just knew his grandmother couldn’t see him like this…Mike saw the gleam in his friend’s eyes as he leaned a little closer. When Michael snapped back, they were nose to nose, that left them both blushing just a little bit. They pulled away and Mike acted as though nothing happened. 

“So where you thinkin’?” he asked.

“I’d really love to go back to Dunmore,” Michael said.

“Then Pennsylvania it is.”

“But,” Michael paused,” I feel like my Grandmother would hate me. Look at me. What I do isn’t pleasant and my scars and my sexuality...”

“Grant,” Mike continued,” it’s okay. Sure, you’ve done a lot in the past few years that’s not considered ‘holy’. And maybe you’re different, but your grandmother’s gonna love you no matter what. At least, I think she will.”

There was a lot of thoughts going through each one of their heads. Questions about one another. Concerns for their future and concerns for their feelings. Michael had been hiding who he was for years. In a way, he was forced to. Now that he was free from Roger, he could do as he pleased. Be who he wanted to be. Mike saw a fire in his new friend’s eyes. He went to speak, but bit his tongue and, instead, stood up.

“The closest bus is probably to Wyoming,” he coughed out,” after that, we can hop on another bus and-”

“Maybe we won’t need a bus,” Michael piped up,” I have a friend in Cheyenne. She lives near a dealership- maybe she can help us out.”

“She wouldn’t screw you out of a deal, right?” 

“Of course not!” Michael said,” She’s never tried to be fishy with me before. Besides, she owes me a favor.”

“People don’t always keep their promises,” Mike mumbled then spoke in his normal voice,” Alright. Cheyenne it is.”

As Mike bought the tickets, Michael started to think about his old home. There was so much to do and so much to see. Things had probably changed (he hoped for the better) and he couldn’t wait to see it. Twenty minutes later, they were boarding the bus and getting settled in. They knew they had a long way to go before they reached the Wyoming border. They sat down in the back of the bus, hoping not to disturb the five other people there.

“Cheyenne must be a popular destination this time of year,” Mike said, making Michael smirk.

Soon after, the doors closed and the bus went off, driving towards their new destination. For a moment, Mike took in the silence. He watched a mother silently scold her child while the father slept on. A man in a dirty, old coat snored as they drove on. Two rows ahead of the boys was an older lady, who wore three different crosses around her neck. She’d given a look to the boys when they got on, but didn’t say a word. Mike intended to keep it that way. 

“This is nothing like a school bus ride,” Michael sighed.

“I wouldn’t know,” Mike shrugged,” I walked to school every day. It wasn’t too far, but it got kind of lonely at times, since my friends didn’t really live nearby.”

“Well,” the other boy shifted over as he got closer to Mike,” the bus rides to my school were always fun. There would be a fight or a game or some dumb shit that made me laugh.”

“Your friends fighting made you laugh?” Mike asked with an amused smile.  
“I didn’t have friends in high school,” Michael explained,” I was an outcast. A Polynesian white kid whose parents didn’t want him? I was real popular.”

Mike didn’t have many friends either. He liked to make friends, but he was painfully shy, and many people mocked him. Making friends was difficult and he understood Michael’s point of view. 

“A lot of friends I had were bad influences or that left me in the end,” he explained,” but I had two great friends. Sophia and Blake. We’d been friends since first grade. They always made me feel good about myself. I was close to both of them, but something about Blake made me realize I was gay. I just...he always protected me and made me feel like I was important,” he paused for a moment as he looked to the floor,” Two weeks before senior year started, Blake and I were stargazing. I couldn’t resist telling him I loved him. I felt like I had to tell him the truth. When I did, he told me he didn’t see me that way. I thought nothing more of it, but he told Sophia and I haven’t talked to them since..”

Mike understood exactly how he felt. His thoughts were back to Scott (as usual). He looked to the boy, watching as their arms were close together. He glanced at Michael’s hand, but shook his head at the thought.

“I had my heart broken too,” Mike sighed.

“Really?”

“Yeah. He was another hustler. His dad was someone important, and he planned to get his fortune when he died. He was my best friend. When he rejected me, he said he only slept with people for money. Then we were...well, we were in Italy and he fell in love with a girl. Broke my heart and I haven’t really fallen in love since.”

Michael nodded and studied Mike. He had a rare beauty that no other man could show. There was something about him that he fell for. Secretly, of course. He hadn’t had the touch of another man, or another person, in so long. He was falling asleep, yet he had so much to say.

“Good love is so hard to find,” Michael yawned as he leaned on Mike, who watched.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Mike sighed,” but I’m sure you’d find someone in a heartbeat.”

“You really think that?” Michael asked,” Thanks...Mike…”

Michael drifted off, and Mike felt his eyelids grow heavy. He felt his body slowly weigh down. And just like that, they fell asleep.

Mike’s eyes fluttered opened after what seemed like forever. He knew he’d slept for a long while but he wasn’t sure where he was. He could see the lights of the bus and his feet on the ground. He turned to face Michael and noticed he had his head on Michael’s shoulders. He shot up, rubbing his eyes and trying to wake up. When he noticed Michael was awake, with an amused smile on his face, he apologized.

“No need to,” Michael looked ahead,” We’re about an hour outside of Cheyenne. When we get off, we can go to the dealership. I think they’ll be glad to see us there.”

Mike nodded, but he was still embarrassed.


	6. The Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The bus had finally stopped at the station. Mike and Michael grabbed their bags and stood up. They thanked the driver and shuffled off, with just half a mile to go. They looked odd, carrying bags and walking closely together on the sidewalk. Mike had this underlying fear that Roger was following them. He knew how ridiculous that sounded, so he kept it to himself. Every man that walked past made Michael flinch, hoping that his friend wouldn’t notice. But he did.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Huh?” Michael looked to his friend,” Yeah, I’m fine. Just excited. I haven’t seen Julie in so long.”

“She must be a good friend of yours.”

“Oh yes!” Michael exclaimed,” Before I met Roger, I lived in New York City. Julie took me into her home. She had just turned twenty five and she felt like she could use the company. After a few months, though, I was off to do my own thing. The last I heard from her, Julie met a mechanic and they got married. They moved to Cheyenne for his family, but I think she was happy.”

Mike nodded as he listened to Michael speak. As he finished, they approached the garage. “Kevin Automotives” had a neon sign that shone brightly. The building looked old but well taken care of, with musty windows and rust around the doors. This looked like the type of place Mike would spend his nights at- when he worked for Bob, of course. They approached a green door on the side, Michael knocking twice. He waited patiently as he looked to Mike.

“You’re going to love Julie,” he said.

Mike didn’t agree, but he politely nodded. He watched as the door opened fully. A tall girl with dark skin and a beautiful smile stepped out. Immediately, Mrs Castello knew Michael’s face. After exclaiming his name, she wrapped her arms around him. Mike awkwardly stood away, watching the reunion go onward. Michael was just as excited to see his old friend. After their greeting, and Julie talking about her new family, the Polynesian boy turned to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Julie,” he said,” this is my friend, Mike. He’s another hustler.”

“I thought that was way too young to be Roger,” she laughed and shook Mike’s hand,” How are you, Mike?’

“I’m alright,” he said.

“By the way,” Julie asked,” Where is Roger?”

Michael was hesitant to explain. He nervously shuffled his thumbs as the woman caught on. She gently pulled him into another hug, and welcomed them inside. Mike saw several cars being worked on, men shuffling with their tools around their belts. The smell of gas wafted in the air as they rushed by. Two men glanced over to them but didn’t pay much attention. Instead, they went back to work, worrying about their projects. Mike awkwardly followed his friend and the woman, hoping to get a car and soon. They moved to Mrs Castello’s office, which Kevin had built to share with his wife. She went over to the nearby playpen, where her baby had just woken up. She picked him up and walked over to the two.

“Cute baby,” Mike smiled.

“Thank you,” Julie spoke,” This is my youngest- his name is Grant.”

“You named him after me?” Michael asked.

“No,” Julie stopped, then gave a smile again,” Of course I did! So, what do you need, Michael?” 

“Mike and I are going to ride out to Dunmore to see my Grandma,” he explained,” We don’t want to keep taking buses, so we thought we would ask you if you could-”

“Give you a car?” she asked, setting Grant down in his playpen,” Anything for you! And anything to get away from Roger.”

“If it weren’t for Mike, I would still be with him.”

The other boy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He was only trying to help his friend. He didn’t want him to endure abuse any longer. He went to speak up, until an older woman entered the room. She looked like a typical mechanic, with dirt on her hands and a sinister smile on her face. Julie glared at the woman as she entered, knowing she had bad intentions. Michael remembered the face immediately.

“Elsa came with you?” he asked quietly.

“She followed me here,” Julie answered. 

“What’s this I hear about you leaving Roger?” the older woman asked happily,” Is he looking for you, Michael?”

“I don’t know,” he said,

“Elsa, why do you care?”

“Calm down, Julie” she exclaimed,” Roger would be so happy to hear that his little play thing is alright. I’m sure he’s worried about you.”

Mike could sense jealousy in this woman’s tone. He kept calm, despite the situation, and watched as Michael stared at her. Softly, he asked what he could do so she would do away. Elsa leaned in and whispered something that made him blush. Mike knew what her favor was. Michael nodded slowly and stood up. Julie tried to intervene, but to no avail. Mike could not sit by and watch this occur. Before they reached the closet, he stood up, attention to him.

“Michael,” he said firmly,” you stay out here. Ma’am, why don’t you let me go instead?”

“Are you sure?” Michael asked and his friend nodded.

Mike walked over to the closet with Elsa, who dragged him in quickly. Michael watched as the door closed, still shocked that Mike had taken yet another bullet for him. He couldn’t help but smile at his kindness. Meanwhile, in the closet, Elsa’s tongue slid inside the young man’s mouth. Her smell was stale cigarettes and overpriced motor oil. Her tits pressed against his chest, rubbing her tongue around the inside of his cheek. Mike seemed unfazed by her intentions. As he watched her unbutton his pants, he had the first realization in years about his job. It was so toxic that it never gave him a chance for real love. He never got to focus on his true feelings because he was so busy worrying about his clients. He was trapped in an endless world of whiskey, cigarettes and sex- which for some, sounded wonderful, but the way Mike and Michael and others had done it was miserable.

After what seemed like hours, Elsa had gotten enough of Mike. She buttoned herself up and opened the door before Mike was dressed. She pushed him out and walked past, adjusting her bra and winking at the boy. 

“Thanks for the ride, kid,” she said with a smile and shut the office door behind her.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked.

“I’m fine,” Mike nodded,” Just a little thrown off, I guess.”

“I’m so sorry, Mike,” Julie insisted,” I shouldn’t have let her do anything to you.”

“I’m used to it,” he looked to the lady,” We should get that car and be on our way. We want to get to Dunmore soon.”

The ride, for a while, remained silent. Julie had given them a decent car (with Kevin’s permission) and wished them luck. Not before apologizing to the other boy at least seven times. Mike drove down the road, hoping to get to at least Ohio by sundown. Michael was in the passengers side, eyes on the road. He wasn’t sure what to say, but he knew he couldn’t take the silence any more.

“Thank you,” he said at last.

“We gotta help each other out, right?” Mike asked, glancing over to his friend.

Michael smiled and Mike blushed. Something about that smile changed his whole world. Where did it see it before? Why did it feel so warm to him? Of course, he paused when he realized his mind went to Scott. Why couldn’t he get over him? What was it about Scott that kept him from leaving his mind? 

Why was he still heart broken over a man that didn’t love him, when a man that could show him a whole new world stood before him?


	7. Dunmore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Why don’t we stop for the night?” Mike suggested as they drove into Mansfield, Ohio,” I’m kinda tired, and we can drive straight to Dunmore in the morning.”

“Sounds good to me,” Michael nodded, though he’d been fully awake. 

Mike looked around for a rest stop or a place to close their eyes. Just for a moment. He knew they were both tired and they both needed a moment to take it all in. Their new lives, their new thoughts. There was ever growing tension between Mike and Michael. The Waters boy wished he could figure it out. He eventually spotted a motel. The ‘Vacancy’ sign lit up in their eyes as they caught sight of it. It looked peaceful enough for a one night stay. The car slowly pulled in. While Michael gathered his belongings, Mike grabbed his envelope and went inside. He walked up to a bored woman, who barely jumped at the opportunity to greet him.

“Hi,” he said,” Can I get a room for one night, please?”

“Sure,” the woman said as Michael entered the room,” One bed alright?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“45 for the night.”

Mike nodded and pulled out the envelope. Michael saw the writing and froze up. It was Roger’s money. Michael watched as Mike handed the money over and grabbed the keys. He felt his chest tighten as they walked outside. He had to be confrontational.

“Why did you steal money from Roger?” he asked as they entered room 107,” If he finds out that you did, he’ll be trying to get us arrested. I can’t go to jail, I can’t-”

“Grant.”

Mike placed his hands on Michael’s arms. The softness in his voice caused Michael to stare. Their eyes locked for a second. Michael’s tears were covering his face, but Mike wiped them away with a gentle push of his thumb. Michael leaned into the touch. As Mike tried to reassure his friend that it was their money, and they could not be arrested for taking it, Michael couldn’t hide how he felt anymore. He slowly fell into a kiss, their lips locking for just a moment. Mike’s eyes grew wide with shock. He wanted to pull away and tell Michael he couldn’t do this to him. But it felt right…

Mike allowed the kissing to continue as they fell onto the bed. Michael’s hands were warm against his arms, massaging gently on his biceps. Mike’s mind trailed away for just a second. He forgot about all that hurt him and the life he hated to lead. As Michael’s lips laid on Mike’s neck, the Waters boy knew he should speak up. He knew they’d both develop feelings for one another, but Mike was afraid. He didn’t want to confess it until Michael slipped his shirt off. Scars and bruises covered Mike’s eyes, and all he could think of was the pain both ‘lovers’ caused them.

“I..I can’t do this to you yet,” he said as he laid down next to Micahel.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked, his stomach on the bed, arms tucked close to his chest.

Mike should have let it happen. He should have shut his mouth. He bit his lip as they locked eyes again. This time, Mike had to be truthful. He turned to Michael, tears trying to escape. He wouldn’t allow the water works this time as he wiped them away.

“Grant,” he said as softly as he could,” Before I came to work for Roger, I had been in love with my best friend. He told me we only slept with others for money...he really broke my heart. He really fucked with it. And, if I’m honest, I’m…”

“Scared to fall in love?” Michael answered sympathetically.

“Yeah,” Mike nodded,” It’s not that I don’t trust you. I see you as a good soul and, honestly? I don’t want to lose your trust. But I feel like, with everything I’ve done, I might hurt you. And yeah, maybe I won’t and maybe...maybe this could work. But right now...”

“Hey,” Michael was hesitant, but placed a hand on Mike’s arm,” I understand. You need time and I’d be glad to give you it.”

“I...I wouldn’t be opposed to laying with you.”

With a smile, Michael hopped into bed and threw the covers over himself. Mike slipped into comfortable clothing and laid next to his friend. He watched as Michael slowly drifted to sleep. He rested his head against Mike’s shoulder, eyes gazing down at his chest. Mike wished his heart would get a grip. He wanted to forget everything so easily so he could focus on the beauty before him. He knew, in his mind, he couldn’t live without Scott. Well, he was gonna try to, for the sake of Grant. For the sake of quiet nights like these, where they could lie together and forget about the world outside. For the sake of Grant’s tender kisses on his lips. For Mike’s sake. 

“Have I told you about the first time I got paid for sex?”

Mike’s question was met with a slight laugh from Michael, who shook his head. They’d left the hotel a few hours ago and they were so close to Dunmore. The young man in the passenger’s side could feel it. Mike tried to think about the first time he’d earned his pay.

“It was an older woman,” he thought back,” Lily Jay Edwards. She was a millionaire that bought some big ranch in Texas. She wanted one last ride before she left town. I ended up catching her eyes and let’s just say I got paid an awful lot. More than anyone could imagine. You know what, though? It made me feel like a guilty son of a bitch.”

“Why?”

“Guess I didn’t know if the work was gonna be cut out for me.”

“I didn’t think that way when-we’re here!”

Mike smiled as Michael’s eyes lit up. He started to point out buildings and homes. He talked of his old neighborhood and how the woman next door always had yapping dogs. He talked about the beautiful family next door. Their adorable children and positive attitude. They were picture perfect. Mike would never admit it, but he’d always wanted a family. He loved the idea of settling in a small neighborhood like Michael’s and having kids to play around with. Maybe a dog or two. Perhaps he’d never have a normal life, but a guy could dream. 

“This is the street,” Michael pointed to ‘Everest Road’. 

Mike nodded and turned down the road. They looked for 202, then saw the door. The golden numbers were chipping, as well as the paint on the red door. The small house stood firmly, a cozy feeling coming from the home. Mike stared, falling in love with the house even for just a moment. He saw his friend get out of the car and stare the house.

“Here we are,” Michael sighed, looking to Mike,” Can you stay here? Just until-”

“I understand, Grant,” Mike smiled,” Just go see your grandmother! I bet she’s waiting for you.”

Michael smiled and thanked his friend. He went to the front door and knocked twice. They made eye contact one last time before Mike had been distracted by the radio. Meanwhile, Michael had been greeted by a young woman, unknown to Mike. 

Half an hour had past. Mike would wait years for Michael, but he was growing impatient. He got out of the car to stretch his legs, trying to stay away. He was honestly worried about his friend. He wanted to go to the front door and see if everything was alright. Before he could make up his mind, Michael stepped outside. He nodded to the woman inside and waved. The smile was gone and he looked stonefaced. This worried Mike as he walked up to his friend.

“What happened?” Mike asked.

“That woman that answered the door was my sister,” Grant said plainly,” She...she’s two years younger than me. My parents didn’t take me back but they had another kid...she told me my grandmother’s dead.”

“Oh, Grant, I’m so sor-”

“Can we go for a drink?”

The way he spoke haunted Mike. He agreed to go to a bar outside of Dunmore. They got in the car and drove onward. With the distant look floating in Michael’s eyes.


	8. Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Michael led Mike into Scranton. It hadn’t been too far from Dunmore, but the city was bustling. People were all around in bars, waiting to find a good drink and to forget how they felt. The Underground was a beautiful little bar with bright lights and several people laughing. Michael sat at the bar, his eyes on the wood as he drank awkwardly. Mike didn’t have the stomach for alcohol at the moment. He only wanted to make sure his friend was okay. 

“This is a gorgeous bar,” he mumbled.

“Yeah,” Michael sighed, resting his head on his hand,” My sister’s name is Anya. She’s named after my paternal grandmother. They said she was a light in their life. She didn’t even know I existed.”

“Grant, I’m sorry-”

“Do you know how much worth that makes me think I have?” he asked, his words slighty slurred,” None. I am just another fucked up puzzle piece in their lives.”

“Hey,” Mike leaned on his friend,” It’s alright. Come on, let’s go get you in the car. We can find a hotel to spend the night. We can just relax, okay?”

Michael nodded, though he didn’t understand much at the moment. Mike let Michael lean on his shoulder as they walked out of the bar. Mike felt tired but he knew he had to help the other boy. People on the streets, who smoked and drank, didn’t bother to turn an eye to the men. They were busy having the time of their lives. Michael struggled to the car and got into the passenger’s side. Mike sat in the front seat and buckled up. Before he could start the car, Michael began to cry. Mike watched him, heart breaking for the angel before him. Michael’s sobs were soft, but his tears and heart were heavy. He turned to Mike, sniffing and keeping himself as calm as possible.

“I never told you why I left Dunmore,” he whispered,” My grandmother could barely work anymore. She needed support and no one was gonna give it to her. But I was. After I graduated high school, I left to find a job. I knew I couldn’t get into college and I had to pay her back somehow. I went to NYC and I met Julie. You know all that. I didn’t have much luck getting money. I didn’t know what to do.”

“Then you met Roger?” Mike asked.

“In Bar Harbor,” he nodded and sat up,” He said he’d pay me to give him a blowjob. At first, I held my morals right in my hand and refused. But I needed the cash and, at the time, he was so handsome. I was so happy to send that money to Grandma. I knew it would help her. A week went by and Roger offered me the deal. I told him about my grandmother and he...he told me she’d never approve of what I was doing. That she’d make me give it up and then I’d be just another broke bitch in the world. So I stopped talking to her. I would send her cash every once in a while, but I never talked to her again…He said he’d hurt me if I tried to..”

Michael’s tears drowned his eyes. As he sobbed, Mike bit his lower lip. He knew what guilt felt like. He knew manipulation and he knew pain. He saw it in Oregon, in Idaho and overseas. Michael mumbled about the normal life he’d always wanted. The same dream as Mike. Then Mike had a thought. 

“Where is Polly?” he asked. 

“Bar Harbor...she gets to go visit her little family. She gets to have a normal life...why?”

Mike began to drive out of his spot. Michael stared, confused as to what the other boy was doing. He could tell Mike was angry, or stressed, but he didn’t speak. Mike had a thought on his mind, but he couldn’t just say it here. He found an abandoned parking lot and pulled in. No one would see them. He parked in a random spot, Michael still trying to understand. Mike put the car in park and got out. Michael did the same as they stood together in front of the hood.

“Grant,” Mike was firm in his words,” I need you to listen. You are an amazing man. You are incredible and such a sweet person. You are not meant to be a hustler. I don’t think I’m meant to be a hustler. You want to live that normal life? Then do it. But you have to stand up for yourself. Fuck Roger and fuck doubters. And you know what? Fuck Scott.”

“Scott?”

Mike took Michael by the hand and kissed him. Their lips pressed together, heat coming upon them. Michael blushed, while Mike was just getting lost. He needed to get lost for just a moment. Mike was letting a few tears roll down his cheek. He didn’t care anymore. He didn’t want to waste his life being alone because he was so hung up on someone that didn’t even love him. When they let go, they gazed into each other’s eyes. They found happiness, in a sense, but Mike was tired. Michael could tell. 

“I...I think we just need to talk about where we go from here, okay?” Mike asked.

“In the morning,” Michael nodded.

Mike nodded, and moved to the backseat. As he fell asleep, he knew one thing was for certain. He wanted to live a normal life with Grant. Michael knew his work wasn’t done. Mike inspired him. After that kiss, he knew what he wanted to do. 

Mike was surprised that they were driving. When he woke up, he saw Michael in the front seat, driving to God knows where. The early morning graced his eyes as he sat up, watching the world outside. He knew he’d been asleep for some time, but he didn’t know how long. 

“Oh good,” Michael smiled,” you’re awake. Last night, after you talked to me and kissed me, I had a thought. I’m not Roger’s anymore, and he can’t hurt me anymore. Therefore, I feel that his wife should know.”

“You’re telling Polly?”

“We’re an hour outside of Bar Harbor,” he said,” I’m gonna tell Polly the truth. And I don’t care what happens.”

Mike smiled. He was impressed.


	9. The Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

9:00 AM, BAR HARBOR, MAINE

The whole world seemed to stop as they drove up the street. Mike kept his eyes on the young man, making sure he was going to be okay. He was proud that his friend was finally standing up for himself, but he was worried. He didn’t know how Polly was going to react. He didn’t want to have Michael going to the hospital for anything that might occur. Finally, they were in front of the old house. Michael had his mind on his mission as he parked the car. He looked at the fancy house, with a polished wooden door and a sign that had ‘WELCOME’ in bold letters. He took a deep breath, smiled at Mike and then left the car. Mike watched as the other boy climbed up the steps and to the door. For a second, the world seemed to go in slow motion. Michael kept moving his fist away from the door. He couldn’t knock. Maybe this was stupid. He should just go back and let things be. Before he could turn away, Mike rapped his fist on the door. Michael stared at the other boy, who gave a warm smile.

“You don’t have to stand alone anymore,” he said.

Michael smiled and thanked Mike. The door opened and Michael froze. He saw Polly’s soft blue eyes, staring at both boys with confusion and slight concern. She looked like such a sweet woman. It was a shame she’d married a pig.

“Can I help you, gentlemen?” she asked.

“Are you Polly Arendalle?” Mike questioned, to which she nodded.

“Is everything alright with Roger?”

Mike went to speak, but Michael stopped him. He knew he had to do this alone. He looked to Polly, who showed more concern than ever. Mike stepped back so the other boy could get the light. 

“I’m..I’m Grant Kalani,” he said,” This is my partner, Mike Waters. Ma’am, your husband, Roger, has been having us over when you’re not around. He’s been paying us to do favors for him. He’s been unfaithful to you and, he’s severely hurt me. Physically and mentally. I’m so sorry, ma’am.”

Polly was quiet for a moment. The look in her eyes held hurt, fire, and a sense of knowing. Mike and Michael kept their eyes down, not sure what they should say. Polly finally cleared her throat, looking up to the boys. The tears in her eyes were scarce, but she was in more pain than they could imagine. 

“Thank you boys for your honesty,” she whispered,” I really do appreciate it.”

“I’m very sorry, ma’am,” Mike said softly,” I should have known better.”

“Yes,” Polly nodded,” You should have known better than to fool around with a married man. But I can’t hate you. You look like you’re just trying to make a living too. Thank you, gentlemen. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to call my husband.”

Polly closed the door slowly. Mike and Michael looked to each other, then walked off. Michael took a deep breath as he stood on the sidewalk. Mike was talking about where they were to go next, but Michael hadn’t walked towards him. Mike glanced to his friend, and stopped smiling. 

“Hey,” he said,” I know it was upsetting, but you told her what should have been said. You stood up for yourself and for his family. You are-”

“Do you want to stay with me?” Michael’s sudden question popped up.

“What are you talking about?”

“I understand if this is it for us. You’ve done a lot for me and I appreciate it. You’re wonderful, Mike. Just as wonderful as you described me. I want you to be happy.”

Mike stared at the inside of the car. He had a lot to think about, but right now, he made up his mind. He asked Michael to get in the car. Michael was nervous to do so. But he knew he could trust Mike. he nodded and hopped into the passenger’s side. They got in the car, and Mike drove. He wouldn’t say where he was going, but Michael knew it was close by. After a minute or two, Mike parked the car and walked to Michael’s side. He reached his hand out, as if he wanted Michael to take it. The Polynesian man took it as they got up. Mike’s hand felt cold but soft, his fingers wrapping around Michae’s palm as they approached the nearby harbor. They walked along the wood, eyes to the ocean as they approached the edge. For the moment, it was peaceful and the only thing they could hear were the seagulls. Mike finally turned to Michael, finally ready to speak

“I want to stop hustling,” he admitted,” I know this isn’t right for me and this isn’t right for you. Since my mentor died, I just...It’s not right to be doing this. I’ve done it for so long that I don’t know if I can do anything else. But I’m gonna try. Maybe I’ll move somewhere new. I’ve always been accustomed to living in New Jersey. There’s a lot of beautiful places to go. I’ve always been a fan of New Providence. Maybe I’ll get a dog or a cat.”

“Maybe have some kids around?” Michael asked softly.

Mike looked into Michael’s eyes and smiled.

“Maybe someday. You wanna join me?”

“Of course I do, Mike.”

They shared a kiss as they walked away from the harbor. Mike felt a sense of security and happiness as he went in the driver’s side. Michael was holding his hand as they got secure. 

“Where are we goin, Mike?” Michael questioned.

Mike just smiled and kissed his new lover’s cheek. Michael laughed softly as Mike started up the car. They remained quiet as they drove out of the town, but there was no tension. They were happy to have each other. They were happy together and no one could stop them. They forgot about everyone that broke their heart and ruined love for them. They found the beauty in love once more, going wherever the road took them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this story! I'll probably upload older fics (and newer ones) from time to time, but now that I'm in college, it might be harder to do. Thank you to everyone who reads my fics! I appreciate it.


End file.
